1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a digital camera, and more particularly, to a camera capable of shooting with less mistakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is widely known a technique for detecting a human face from an image to use it for various purposes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-40491 proposes use of the size of a face to measure the distance between a subject and equipment in order to change the loudness level. Further, a camera with a function for focusing and exposure control to a face portion in an image is currently on the market.
In addition, a technique for detecting a posture of a person is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2627483).